


Complete

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie shouldn't be affected like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4106775730/being-human-annie-george-mitchell).

They fall to the bed together in a heap of squeaking laughter, with George trapped at the bottom amid indignant complaints. Mitchell doesn’t pay attention and kisses him instead while Annie watches, a smile trapped on her face. She reaches out to run her fingers through the curls of Mitchell’s hair, and the sensation of it alone is enough to make her shiver: it’s as if she can feel, really feel it.

George tumbles over onto his front at Mitchell’s guiding, and he crawls over to her, muscles moving beneath his shirt in a way that demands attention. There’s something animal about the way that he moves now - prowling like the wolf under the surface.

Leaning over him, Mitchell nips at the shell of his ear, and Annie watches as the pink of his tongue swirls out to make George whimper. Seconds later, her attention is stolen when George finds her mouth and kisses her, his hand cupping her cheek. It shouldn’t affect her like this, she’s _dead_ , but she can feel herself melting anyway, lost to the desires of her boys.


End file.
